


You Can't Leave Me

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attack on the camp, Death, F/F, F/M, monster attack, monster fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Uhmmmmm, no comment, all I can say is I’m sorry?
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	You Can't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

The attack came out of nowhere, one moment you were all playing an intense game of capture the flag then the next there was a Minotaur in the middle of the forest “Everyone, get back!” Chiron shouted after sounding the horn, trying to get as many campers to safety as possible “Look out!” Percy shouted as her dived out of the way of the charging Minotaur “No fruit of the looms this time, big guy?!” He shouted, earning a hard look from his girlfriend, Annabeth.

“What?” You asked, you having been on Percy’s team this time around and you having joined the camp about a year after Kronos attacked so you had no clue what he was going on about “Ignore Seaweed Brain and fight!” Annabeth said sternly, you having become one of her close friends and she didn’t want her stupid boyfriend to get you killed “Right” you said, looking up just in time to be able to dive out of the way of another charge.

“How did they even get in?!” You asked, knowing that they had protective barriers around the camp “Someone must’ve let them in” Jason said when him and Piper located you guys “Where’s Clarisse and the others?” You asked, feeling the panic of not knowing where she was start to bubble up and you having never admitted it but you had a crush on Clarisse, even if she bullied you all the time, you couldn’t help but care for her “I don’t know, last I saw she was by her teams flag!” Piper said, slicing her dagger, Katoptris, through a Hellhound that lounged at her and watching as it turned into dust.

Looking around, you saw everyone being surrounded by multiple monsters “I have to find her” you said, looking around once more before taking off, ignoring Annabeth’s shout of your name in an attempt to stop you; as you ran through the woods, you sliced through monsters with your (preferred weapon) with ease, finally making it to the other teams side and seeing Clarisse struggling to fight off a Gryphon “Clarisse!” You shouted before charging in to help.

“What the? I don’t need your help!” Clarisse shouted, confused as to why the Gryphon suddenly released her until she saw you “Of course not, you were just about ready to be clawed to death, you soooo don’t need help” you said, unable to hold back the sarcastic comment before the two of you seemed to move in tandem to defeat the remaining monsters surrounding you guys.

After what seemed like forever, Clarisse grinned as she looked around “I think it’s over” she said, looking around before freezing when she heard you let out a painful wheeze “Good” you breathed as you collapsed to the ground, clutching the now gaping wound in your side as you rolled onto your back “No…” Clarisse said, dropping her spear as she ran over to your collapsed form “No no no” she said, shaking her head as she smacked your hand away and used her own to put pressure on the wound, causing you to cry out.

“I need help! Someone!” Clarisse shouted, knowing she didn’t sound like herself but she couldn’t lose you, sure she bullied you a lot but she liked you more than she’d like to admit “Clarisse” you said softly, reaching up and weakly touching her cheek “It’s okay” you said, coughing some and blood seeping out of your mouth “No it’s not, you’re not supposed to die, you can’t die!” Clarisse shouted through gritted teeth, fighting back tears and feeling like this was Selena all over again.

You gave her a small sad smile and felt tears start to stream down your face “I know, but we’re here now… I wanted to tell you that I like you, a lot… I know you probably don’t feel the same, but I needed to tell you” you said, starting to find it hard to focus as you looked at her “I like you too, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, I’m such an idiot” she said, shaking her head and watching as you smiled at her once more “I’ll always be with you, Clarisse… I promise” you said, feeling her take your hand that was on her cheek into hers “No, please” she said, closing her eyes as she felt your hand go limp.


End file.
